The Mastering of Death
by Honeydew's Long Lost Sister
Summary: Lomadia and Nilsey have finally decided to summon and kill death. But what they summon is far from what they expected. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prolouge- The summoning

"Oi, Nilsey! Get your butt over here!" The owl keeper called from her summoning circle.

A young, black haired male with glasses came wondering out of their home door. He brushed down his pale green shirt nervously.

"But Lom! I don't wanna summon Death! I mean- he's Death for Notches sake!" He whined, kneeling down and scratching Fishbone under his chin, causing the cat to purr happily. "And what if he hurts the cats? …Or the owls?"

"Come on you big wuss. This is what we've been preparing for! Now get your stuff and plant your butt right here!" Lomadia commanded, stomping here foot and pointing to the spot directly next to her.

The pool boy sighed and threw on his armour and grabbed a sword, sulkily trudging over to Lomadia. She smirked, having won the battle.

"All the stuff's in the right place, I've just gotta activate the rite. Ready?" She asked, kneeling by the glyph, a hand hovering over it.

"No…" Nilsey mumbled, frowning and crossing his arms in a huff.

"What was that?" The owl keeper asked, an accusing tone in her voice.

Nilsey quickly put his hands up in defence. "No-nothing! I'm re-ready!"

Lom nodded and pressed her hand against the yellow chalk. It began to glow and spark. Lomadia stepped back to stand beside Nilsey and drew her sword, Nilsey copied her movements, albeit, more hesitantly.

Thick, black smoke began to emanate from the glyph. As soon as the smoke touched the ingredients, they turned to ash. Once all of the ingredients were now ash, it seemed an invisible barrier appeared. The smoke reared upwards and the ashes caught fire, the flames climbing up the smoke, growing brighter and brighter.

Lomadia brought her free hand up to shield her eyes and her companion did the same. There were loud popping noises, each growing louder and louder until finally, the last one – much like an explosion- was heard. The flames died and the smoke dispersed. What they saw made both of their jaws drop.


	2. Chapter 1- I thought Death was taller

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_I don't own Harry Potter, Yogscast or "The tale of the three brothers" _**

**_I'm not that awesome :3_**

"I thought he would be taller" Nilsey whispered to Lomadia who nodded slightly, showing Nilsey he was heard.

Death had his back to them, but from what they could see, he was wearing a black robe with a large hood on his head. That was about the only thing that fit the description. There was no large scythe and no bones showing in any place. That was when death turned to face them.

The two readied in a fighting stance while Death just gave them odd, and confused looks, though they were extremely hard to see while his face was covered by the hood.

"Umm… Hello there?" He asked, with a very proper accent, much like the owl keepers'. The two dropped their stance slightly and exchanged confused looks.

"I don't think that's Death, Lom" The pool boy deadpanned, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"But it has to be! I did everything right." She shot back, keeping her eyes on this supposed Death.

Death took a step towards them but stopped and raised his hands when the owl keeper pointed her sword directly at him.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you" Death quickly said, backing off a little. "I just want to know how I got here" But there was no reply, all he got were scathing and distrusting looks.

Death sighed and lifted his hands to his head, flinching slightly when the sword was once again aimed directly at his throat. He paused and slowly gripped the hood and threw it back. The two in front of him frowned.

"See? Just a normal guy." He said dropping his arms, one by his side and the other in his pocket. "Now would you mind telling how I got here?" He asked again.

"We summoned you here" Nilsey said, his nerves eased slightly at seeing the way this Death looked.

Death frowned. "Summoned me? How the hell did you _summon_ me!?" He exclaimed.

"We used the rite that summons Death" The pool boy continued to explain.

"Which obviously went completely wrong. You're not Death! You look like you've never killed a thing in your bloody life!" Lomadia shouted.

Death paused, remembering what happened before he ended up here. Oh. "No actually, I don't think you did it incorrectly…" He sighed.

"What are you on about" She then asked.

"Firstly, before I tell you how. I feel we got off to a bad start" He said. "My name is Harry James Potter, just call me Harry" he continued, with a small smile.

"Nilsey"

"Lomadia" They replied, lowering their weapons. "Now, since I would like to know how that summoning you and not Death means I didn't mess up"

Harry sighed. "I guess you could say I'm the Master of Death" Lomadia scoffed. "No I'm serious! I have all three Deathly Hallows" Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small stone, an old, grey and tattered looking cloak, along with a twisted stick. The owl keeper narrowed her eyes at the stick, it looked similar to a wand, but no design she had ever seen or read of.

"What's a pebble, stick and some dusty cloak got _anything_ to do with being this supposed 'Master of Death'"

"Everything" Harry stated sternly.

"Enlighten us" Lomadia growled.

**_"_****_There once were three brothers who were travelling along a lonely winding road, at twilight. In time the brothers reached a river too tretorous to pass, but being taught in the magical arts the three brothers simply waved their wands and made a bridge. Before they could cross however, they found their path blocked by a hooded figure, it was Death and he felt cheated, cheated because travellers would normally drown in the river. But Death was cunning, he pretended to congratulate the three brothers on their magic and said that they each had earnt a prize for having been clever enough to evade him."_**

"What are you on about?" Lomadia said, getting impatient.

"Telling you the story is the only way to explain things" Harry retorted and continued.

**_"_****_The oldest asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence, so Death fashioned him one from an elder tree that stood nearby."_**

Harry lifted the wand to show the first proof, placing it back down and continuing.

**_"_****_The second brother decided that he wanted to humiliate Death even further and asked for the power to recall loved ones from the grave, so Death plucked a stone from the river and offered it to him."_**

Harry showed the stone. Ignoring Lomadia as she rolled her eyes. Though, Nilsey seemed interested in the story.

**_"_****_Finally Death turned to the third brother, a humble man, he asked for something that would allow him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death, and so it was that Death reluctantly handed over his own cloak of invisibility" _**

Harry stood, the three having sat down while the story was told, and lifted the cloak in hand and with both hands lifted it around his head and held in firmly around his shoulders. His head was the only thing not under the thing.

The pool boy and owl keeper both gasped with shock when his entire body vanished before their very eyes, marvelling at the now floating disembodied head. Harry smirked and removed the cloak, his body reappearing. His picked up the three items and placed them one by one into a small pouch no bigger than a fist. Stone, cloak, wand. Nothing poked out of the bag, and it was no fatter than before.

"Together they make one master of Death. And I have all three" At the looks on both Nilseys' and Lomadias' faces, he quickly added, "But I was about to snap the wand and throw it away. I never wanted to be master of Death"

They both relaxed. "Then how come we summon the master of Death and not Death?" Nilsey asked.

"I honestly don't know. In all my studies, there has never been a way to summon Death"

"What _are_ you exactly? Harry" Lomadia asked

"A wizard, half blood. What are you? You seem to have dabbled in magic"

"I'm an owl keeper, and I'm learning witchery, same with pool boy here" She threw a thumb in Nilseys direction.

"Ah, learnt magic. Mages then are you? Well Wizards and most witches are born with the ability, they don't have to teach themselves the art, just improve and expand."

Suddenly, the two looked at the sky grimly. "Come inside, you'll be some Zombies dinner if you don't" The pool boy stated, gesturing for Harry to follow, which he did, albeit confused about what the man meant


	3. Chapter 2- Back story :P

**_A/N: Okay, before you read this, if you haven't seen/read all of the Harry Potter series, this will be spoilers. Also, I really didn't like writing this, it's kinda awkward briefing over back stories... especially such a long one xP _**

**_Also, fan fiction- of all things- has no clue who Voldemort is. Screw you fanfiction, you're not a fan-thingy at all! _**

**_:O I SAID VOLDEMORTS NAME! I WILL DIE NOW! NUUUUUUuuuuuuu *dies*_**

* * *

><p>Once they were settled inside and all the doors and windows were shut and locked, Lomadia finally asked a question she had being dying to ask.<p>

"Is it alright if I- well you know, have a look at the wand?" She asked nervously, gesturing to the small pouch Harry had placed beside him.

"Well, I guess it's alright, just don't try to use it. Bad things happen if the wand isn't yours." He gingerly plucked the wand from his bag and handed it to the owl keeper whom gawked at it in amazement.

"But, how is it yours then? The story said it was that brothers, was that you-" Nilsey began

"No" The wizard replied quickly and sternly.

"Then how did you get it? If it's so dangerous that only the owner can use it, then how come you can?" The pool boy really was persistent wasn't he?

"I inherited it."

"How?"

Harry sighed and adjusted his circular glasses. "Killing! Whoever kills the owner gets the wand!" He exclaimed. Lomadia and Nilsey stopped dead.

"You- you _killed_ someone for this!? Just to throw it away!" Lomadia exclaimed, throwing the wand back at Harry like it burned her.

"No! I killed a snake!"

They both frowned in confusion. Harry just sighed again.

"It's a long story"

"How long?" Nilsey asked.

"Since the day I was a year old long! My entire life long, and even before then! And I'm positive you don't want to hear my life's story" The wizard grumbled. He'd just saved his world and now he was here, being forced to relive it, _again._

"Well actually-"Lomadia gave the dark haired male a jab with her elbow.

"We just want to know how you got this thing so we know you're safe." She finished.

"Well, I don't know about you, Lom, but I think it would be cool to know what this dudes all about"

"Nilsey!-"

"It's fine! It's a perfectly reasonable thing to want to know. I mean you tried to summon Death and all you got was plain old me. If you _really_ want to know, I'll tell you in short"

And so it was that through the long hours of the night, Harry told them his story. From his days with the Dursleys, to the letters, his first year at Hogwarts, the Sorcerer's stone, Voldemort part 1. Then his second year, the basilisk, young Tom Riddle and his diary, Dobby the house elf – to which both his company found extremely interesting, often putting their own ideas and questions in as Harry spoke.

Then onto his third and fourth year summing up Buckbeak, his godfather, Peter Pettigrew –his friends rat- the time pendant Hermione had, and of course the Dementors that hassle him always. Then he went on about the Tri-Wizard cup and the three challenges. First challenge; Dragons, second; saving a treasure from the lake (He having saved two) and finally; the dreaded maze, where his friend Sedric was murdered at the hands of the Dark Lord whom yet again had risen. And Mad eye Moody's imposter.

He brushed over the events of his fifth year as they weren't the happiest, he hardly mentioned Bellatrix Lestrange sending his only proper family to an early grave. Same with his sixth year, the pain of Snape's betrayal still fresh in his memory even though he still knew the truth about that fateful night he destroyed a second of seven horcruxes (Having briefly explained what it was) and Dumbledore was seen plummeting from the highest tower at the castle.

The two on listeners had been horrified by his fourth, fifth and sixth year, and by this time, felt they knew the man in front of them very well.

And Finally, Harry reached the ending of his tale. He told them about their journey all over Britain to destroy the remaining three parts of He-who-must-not-be-named's soul, only to return to find Death eaters and such ruling Hogwarts and torturing the students. He told them of the great battle where many friends died. He told them how Nagini, Voldemort's snake (Therefore inheriting the Elder wand), had killed Severus. He told them how they killed said snake, leaving only one horcrux left (Meaning he got the wand because he killed the snake). He told how he turned the resurrection stone thrice in hand and all his loved ones appeared before him, giving him the comfort needed to do what had to be don't. He told them how he died.

They were shocked to say the least.

He told them how he and Voldemort battled. The dark lord with the Elder wand, and Harry with his own. He explained the way the dark lord had blown away like ashes in the wind and was finally defeated forever.

As dawn broke, Harry's throat was dry and Lomadia and Nilsey were staring. He had expected this and got up to leave, pulling out his wand and quietly saying "Alohemora" and with a click, the door unlocked and he opened it, walking away without another word.


End file.
